


Truth or Dare

by PatchworkSam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunk Kissing, Drunk Sam, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Truth or Dare, marijuana mention, seriously cheesy cuteness, so schmoopy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkSam/pseuds/PatchworkSam
Summary: Cabin fever plus alcohol equals fluffy shenanigans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some friends and I came up with this idea while playing SPN-themed Cards against Humanity. (Thanks to eruthiawenluin for betaing)

They hadn’t had a case for days, and there were still no leads on the darkness. The expansiveness of the bunker suddenly felt constricting. If they didn’t do something soon, Sam and Dean were going to go stir-crazy. Clearly, there was but one thing to do, and that was get shit-faced.

“Truth,” Sam said, knocking back another shot.

“When was your first bong hit?” Dean asked, smirking.

“Whaa I didn—"

Dean rolled his eyes so hard the momentum nearly toppled him out of his chair. “A’right, fine. First joint, then."

Sam pouted. “Nineteen. Frat party. Smelled bad."

“The weed or the frat house?"

“The weed house. I mean.” Sam frowned. “The frat weed… pfffft... Both those things. ’S your turn."

“Mm, truth."

“Didja steal my underwear las' week?” Sam squinted at Dean.

“Ewww, why’d you even ask—"

“Nuh-uh, you gotta answer!"

“Yeah, ‘kay I did. Wha’ever, your turn."

“Knew it,” Sam mumbled. Then, “Dare."

“I dare…” Dean tried to stifle a laugh and snorted instead. “Dare ya to kiss Cas!"

“Mkay."

Dean blinked hard.

Sam leaned back and squeezed his eyes shut until his nose and the corners of his eyes crinkled up. “Caaas…” he slurred slowly. “Cas, get down here, ‘m s’posed to kiss you."

“Sam?” He jumped and fought to keep his balance at the sound of the angel’s voice behind him. He swiveled his head around carefully and blinked at the angel.

“Sam, you’re intoxicated. Are you sure—“ Sam fumbled for Cas’ tie and tugged him down towards his face. Castiel obliged.

Sam pressed his nose to the angel’s. “Hi.”

“Hello Sam.” A tiny smile played around Castiel’s lips.

Sam thought those lips suddenly looked very pink, very soft, as they swam before his vision. Like pink pillows… Pillows? That didn’t make any sense. “I’ma kiss you now, ‘kay?” he pronounced very solemnly.

He carefully moved to place his lips where he thought the angel’s were, but his eyes betrayed him and he landed near the corner of his mouth. Cas’ hand moved to cup Sam’s jaw and guide him to the correct spot.

Cas’ lips were warm. Sam thought they may have set his whole face on fire, but he was pretty sure he didn’t mind. His nose squished awkwardly against Cas’ cheek as he pressed in harder. He felt fingers brush through his hair as Castiel’s lips smiled against his. Sam felt woozy, his head spinning. Was it the alcohol? Yeah, definitely the alcohol. He reached out to steady himself against Cas’ shoulder. He squeezed his eyes shut again, tasting the angel’s breath warm on his mouth.  
He jumped, clinging to Castiel for support when a loud cough rang in his ears.

“Guyss… ya done? Dare’s over.” Dean waved a hand clumsily at them. “Any day now?"

Sam pulled back a few inches from Cas’ face, grinning dopily. “Tha’s nice."

“‘M not shit enough for this drunk,” Dean muttered, taking another shot.

“I liked it too,” Cas murmured.

Dean choked.


End file.
